falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ridge
A battle scarred hill, fought over by the various militias and gangs that populate the Distrito Capital. The battle scarred slope has seen the blood of hundreds of men and women spilled in the name of its conquest. Its value? An unhindered view into the Capital and a massive pre-war 155mm Artillery piece sitting atop. Its all there for anyone to use, if they can track down the ammunition for the gun and are willing to lose a lot of men taking the hill. History The first people to see The Ridge for its tactical and strategic importance were not some pre-War military officer but rather a team of scouts from the Third Mexican Empire, this team of men thoroughly scouted the hill and its various crevices before reporting back to their commander their findings. Elated at the idea of being able to hold such a position the current King at the time, King Alexandre ordered a force of 120 Chasseurs under the command of General Jules Bonaparte to seize the hill and use it as a fire base to bombard the Capital, with their new shiny artillery peice. The Chasseurs moved in quickly and took the hill without much resistance, other than having to chase off a few squatters. Then with the help of a team of brahmin the 155mm was dragged up to the top of the hill, and setup. The next day the specialized team, trained in firing the cannon spotted a group of soldiers from the Filibusteros moving about the streets. After making some corrections they dropped a massive 155mm shell down on top of the group of mercs. This process continued for several days, with each day the cannon crew being allowed to fire one shell down upon the various factions fighting in the street. With the use of a mega-phone General Bonaparte began to broadcast orders across the Capital, ordering the various bunches of people to disperse and enforcing a curfew as best they could. Eventually the factions of the Capital grew tired of constantly being harassed by artillery fire and the General's commands and thus started the great many series of battles that would in the end, rip the hill apart. Los Filibusteros were the first to try and mount the slope, sending fifteen men they fought a hard battle but in the end were beaten back by the heavier equipped Chasseurs. Then came the religeous fanatics, led by Reverend Noah Blaire the local Reformed Methodist Church's militia surrounded the hill with close to one-hundred armed fanatics and again began to fight their way up the hill. However unlike the Filibusteros; Blaire's Militia weren't so easily knocked off by the defending Chasseurs, they held ground they took and fought well for a group whose previous job had been enforcing the church's Blue Laws . Soon they were joined on the slope by members of La Policia Remanente, the Department of Parks and Wildlife along with remnants of the Civil Ministry. Soon the Chasseurs were being attacked on all sides in near constant combat, granted the factions still fought amongst each other but they still focused their efforts on the Imperials. Finally on one of the last nights on the fighting a team of fifteen men from the Department of Parks and Wildlife managed to work their way to the top of the hill without being noticed. Armed with automatic weapons they killed the Imperial command staff along with the cannon's crew. General Bonaparte seeing the futility of continuing the fight, gathered his men and fought their way off the hill. Leaving the 155mm and a few shells back on the crest. Most of the other factions dispersed after the fighting, staying only long enough to loot some of the corpses and collect some of their fallen comrades. However, Reverend Noah wasn't about to give up what he and his people had fought so hard to attain, gathering together his militia (now numbering about sixty men) and headed up the hill. They claimed it as their own, and as a symbol of this control they promptly built a massive cross and set it alight. The burning cross could be seen for miles around and quickly attracted the attention of Los Filibusteros. The only faction to have not taken a major part in the previous fighting for the hill the Filibusteros quickly gathered twenty-five men (a large chunk of their forces) and sent them against the Reverend's militia. Using their skill in light infantry tactics the Filibusteros quickly became quite the nuisance for the Reverend and his men thus they decided after six days of midnight raids and constant snipers to abandon the hill. Leaving it to the Filibusteros who too left the hill. The hill has been from that point forward, in constant contest with no one faction able to hold the hill for more than a few days and at the shortest time more than a few hours. Control & Value The value of the Ridge, if not plainly clear, is its great line of sight over the Distrito Capital. In the pre-War days tourists and townsfolk would travel to the Ridge's summit to take scenic photographs or picnic. In the days after the war the hill provides an unimpeded view from its cleared summit over the enite Capital, hence why the Imperials dragged their 155mm up to the top to bombard the city. A good sniper with a high-powerd rifle could easily pick off anyone in the street below hence why so many factions and groups fight over its control. As for the slope itself, it's rather heavily wooded, providing good cover to any sort of attacking force, but a wise defender would know to lace the trees and underbrush with explosives and mines. With all the fighting over the hill, its control has traded hands on several occassions, for instence as soon as the Imperials left, Reverend Noah Blaire and his Methodist militia seized the hill only to be pushed off by Los Filibusteros. Soon after, a group of refugees migrated to the hill, fortifying the summit they made it into a safe haven until the Department of Parks and Wildlife took it back. The Department held the hill for quite some time until a group of French mercenaries known as the Tuer d'Elite pushed them off. Then came the death squads of the Capital from the Statesmen to The Exiled. Finally came the feared Liberty Battalions, this brings us up to present day with the hill now back in the hands of the Third Empire. Category:Places Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico